lanthyr_mcrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Religion in Artesia
Religion in Artesia is a more quaint affair than one might expect. Large cathedrals, churches, and places of worship simply do not exist, instead replaced by a variety of roadside shrines, some altars, and temporary places of worship consecrated before a service and returned to normal after. It is still an integral part of society in Artesia however, and priests are as well respected as bards and knights, forming the triumvirate of social roles for the middle part of Artesian society. There are many named gods below, but they are by no means the only gods in the Pantheon, simply the most recognizable. Religion in Artesia is handled more quietly, consisting of small services done to commemorate events. This can include marriages, the planting or harvest, setting off on a great journey, or anything that corresponds to the god or goddess being prayed to. An offering is made at the end of each service by those present, a small token of appreciation to the priest and the god, and can consist of some sheaves of wheat, a small token like a knife or amulet, or whatever would be appropriate for the god. Larger services are held only rarely for the holiest of occasions in Artesia. Major Gods He Who Guides He Who Guides is the only truly universally accepted god in Artesia. He is the patron god of traveling, as well as the god of death, or seeing someone off to the next life. Anyone about to travel will invoke his name and pray to him, and “may He guide you well” is a common saying among Artesians. He is the only acceptable god for funerals, and his name is always uttered in reverence. Those who travel the Fruit Road might carry the symbol of the Hoof and Wheel, his acknowledged symbol. There are many priesthoods for He Who Guides, centered around different travel routes or major population centers, but all have the same style of worship and service, instead varying only in local additions of worship made in his name. An appropriate offering to He Who Guides is a single gold coin, to represent paying the toll for the road, a horseshoe for good luck and safe travels, or a piece of black cloth for protection and guidance. Services are short but emotional, usually held between those departing and their immediate family and friends. A sermon is given about the journey, and how He Who Guides will guide them well and truly on their road, followed by offerings, and a final goodbye, always taking place right before they depart. Funerals are much the same, short, but end in a reception to honor the departed, to remember them fondly and wish them fortune and fame on their trip to the next life. Funerals are simple affairs, burying the deceased in a tomb, though great heroes will receive a larger tomb and are often allowed a procession by the public after the service has been concluded. She Who Inspires She Who Inspires is the goddess who is said to give good fortune and skill to those who practice the fine arts. People would pray to her, or perhaps offer something before an important concert. The majority of worshippers are bards, artists and actors/actresses. People who have a natural talent for the arts are said to be blessed by She Who Inspires and will wear a token to represent her blessing. These people are encouraged to cultivate their talents as much as possible under the guidance of other blessed performers, also known as Priests or Priestesses. Said tokens usually take the shape of a piece of art or some other item that inspired them. Most places of performance will have a shrine to this goddess in a visible area, always facing the stage. It is done like this so that the goddess can “watch” the performances. At the beginning, a prayer will be said for luck, and at end, there is often thanks given to her, especially if the performance went well. The shrines consist of a statue of a woman wearing a mask, these statues are then surrounded by miniature instruments or painting/sculpting instruments. The Priests and Priestesses of this goddess are those who run the proceedings at events. They wear bright coloured clothing, including a circlet which sits just above their brow. This circlet is made from a bright material and embroidered with symbols relating to their speciality, for example: an artists equipment, or musical instruments. When a performance is dedicated to She Who Inspires, the performers wear embroidered masks to emulate the one worn by the goddess’ statue. The main form of worship towards She Who Inspires is a small festival type affair. During this there is dancing, music, food stalls and art stalls. People will play music and dance round bonfires in large groups. A few might wear bright coloured clothing, usually with long scarves which are generally incorporated into the dance. The event over all has a familial feel to it and will often be run by a family, and attended as a family. These festivals never really last longer than a day, but are well enjoyed. Offerings that might be given are pieces of jewellery, pieces of sheet music or miniature instruments carved out of wood. He Who Rides He Who Rides is the god of riding and horses, and as one might imagine for Artesia, he holds a special place in the hearts of those who travel the Fruit Road. His shrines tend to be sculpted horseheads, posted above every stable, with a small dais left beneath it. Those who call upon him do so to receive favour in breeding horses, in seeing them healed, or when traveling, though always said second to He Who Guides. The majority of his priests also serve as stablemasters and riding teachers, the majority of whom are ex-soldiers or merchants. It is a far older and more mature priesthood, one which usually receives more respect because of it, and serves a more practical role in Artesian culture. There is no united priesthood for He Who Rides, instead each stable across the land serves as informal temple, and those who manage it the priest or priestess. Often they do not formally take the priest’s robes upon themselves, though those that do receive more respect from their peers for it, their dedication to He Who Rides exceeding pay and duty into honour and service. Often the priests are men, but there is no social stigma against women serving, being treated as equals, and there are no formal ranks either, save those who run the stables and those who work them. Services to He Who Rides are short and informal. One kneels before the dais along with a priest if one is available, making their prayer quietly, directing their words to the horse head above. Once finished, they will leave a horseshoe, a brush, or some other practical means to assist the stables on the dais and be on their way. These objects are always left there for one full day before being used by the stables as a sign of respect and to ensure He Who Rides sees the offering. Afterwards, they are taken by the stables and used to help care for the horses. One who steals from He Who Rides is considered cursed forever, and it is believed that horses will shy away from them or not allow the thief to mount them. Those discovered stealing are exiled from the community after their goods are taken in recompense. She Who Cherishes She Who Cherishes is the Goddess of Love, domaining over eros (erotic love), philia (affectionate love), storge (familiar love), ludus (playful love), mania (obsessive love), pragma (enduring love), philautia (self love), and agape (selfless love). Shrines dedicated to her are found all across Artesia, marking places where family reunions and weddings are held. They feature a sculpted or carved pair of hands that are held palm-up as if to offer or receive something, and are decorated with knotted fabric, symbolizing the bonds that tie people together, and loosened knots, symbolizing bonds that sometimes must come undone. Anyone wishing to honor their living loved ones, are in a courtship, or seek comfort and reassurance will pray at these shrines and sometimes leave a gift in her hands for someone in need to take later, usually arrangements of flowers, homemade crafts such as clothing or toys, and home cooked meals. Priests of She Who Cherishes focus on one aspect of the love she represents and base sermons on their benefits and dangers in the hopes of nurturing their followers’ emotional wellbeing. For example, mania is necessary to live a passionate life, but taking it too far would cause jealousy and possessiveness. Though the multi-faceted nature of She Who Cherishes causes some division among her followers, the priesthood ultimately is united by their goddess’ core ideals. They believe that the key to happiness lies with balance and an open yet watchful heart; one must readily embrace and cherish themself and those around them, but they must also recognize when a relationship or love has become unhealthy and must end. These priests are less inclined to traveling across Artesia than other religious groups, instead aiming to deepen their relationships with the citizens of a city or town and foster a strong sense of community. They run orphanages and pregnancy clinics, and act as a shoulder to lean on for those enduring hard times. A priest of She Who Cherishes makes themself easily recognizable to all, wearing clerical robes with the sleeves knotted at the elbow to both display their goddess’ symbol and to show their willingness to work. Services are held whenever a union is created and rarely take very long. She is called upon to oversee births and the adoption of new family members, anniversaries, and weddings, and worshippers ask for her blessing in the new relationship and for her support and guidance as it grows over the years. To honor a loved one is to honor She Who Cherishes, for the teachings of the priesthood asserts that her love for humanity is so great that she would rather have her people be loved than herself. He Who Upholds He Who Upholds is the God of Justice, and the patron god of Lords, Ladies, and nobility in general, though also a particular favourite among many a knight. His symbol is a scepter or a mace, and traditionally every lord or lady ascending to a title is passed a ceremonial one kept in the family. It is to symbolize the weight of the duties and responsibilities they take on, and is only seen when court is held otherwise. He is called upon by all to help deliver justice through the land, by the highest lord when sentencing his subjects to the lowest peasant when they are robbed or treated unfairly by their overlords. There is no formal priesthood for He Who Upholds, though any Lord or Lady with a title will lead the gathered in prayer before each session of court, and before an execution or other sentence being carried out. Due to the nature of He Who Upholds and his place in Artesian society, there is no singular or uniform way that he is worshipped or serviced. Each holds their prayer and service, often passed down through generations making it very familial in its form. The only sign given of his pleasure is that of people seeing justice done, and bad luck or disaster upon people are seen as He Who Upholds taking action against those who have done him wrong. Only entitled nobles are seen as “official” priests of He Who Upholds. Services are often just the prayer and calling for help in seeking justice before court, a trial, or other formal events. There is little ceremony that is common to it, as each family does so different, the singular exceptions being the scepter or mace is always raised to the sky then touched to the ground at the beginning of the service, and at the end. During war, Artesians will claim their cause is just, and the ceremony is a bit plain. The mace will be swung to kill the enemy, like any weapon, and succeeding in this will be proof of their cause. In short, fighting with a mace is seen as a form of worship for He Who Upholds. Common Gods She Who Sows - Goddess of Farming She Who Sows is the goddess of farming and agriculture. Her priests are the Reeves and Foremans of villages, each being ordained at the time of their appointment by having the finest wine available poured over their head. They carry a scythe as their symbol and assist and manage the planting and harvest every year in Artesia, often praying and calling upon She Who Sows to bless the harvest with rain and plentiful sun. A service will typically be short, and often farming itself is seen as the service. They also preside over the harvest feast each year, taking the meanest portions for themselves, and leaving the best at the edge of the fields as a tribute. She Who Wields - Goddess of War and Knights She Who Wields is the maiden of war and the patron of knights. The sword is her symbol, and is a weapon carried valiantly and proudly by all those who ride off to war for Artesia. There is no ceremony or service for She Who Wields, simply a prayer offered, a kiss of the blade, followed by the sound of thundering hooves and hissing arrows on the battlefield. Her priests are medics, those trained to heal the injured, though aside from a simple ordainment and ceremonial taking up the tools of a doctor, there are no other religious duties prescribed. Many offer a prayer to She Who Wields as they fight in hopes of victory or as they heal in hopes of a speedy recovery. A common way to show devotion to her outside of the battlefield or hospital bed is to wear a small brooch in the shape of a sword on a shield, a brooch commonly seen on most knights. = They Who Welcome - God of Hospitality They Who Welcome is the deity of hospitality, and the most treasured god in the north of Artesia after He Who Guides, and is well respected all over. There are no priests to their name, but there is much ceremony and rules behind their worship, and a worship, if interrupted, will lead to the exile of the guilty. The Fruit Road Laws are much more than a social statement, they are the very worship of They Who Welcome. Bread and wine must be offered to those seeking refuge, and refuge must be given as best as it can. There is much more ceremony asides, unique to every holdfast, keep, and inn along the road, but this remains the same across Artesia: those who upset They Who Welcome, or break the laws of the Fruit Road, will surely find themselves outcast by the gods themselves, and most certainly by Artesia. He Who Crafts - God of Craftsmanship He Who Crafts is patron god to all of Artesian’s smiths, carpenters, and masons, all of whom are his clergy. With no formal temples or shrines, the only semblance of a place of worship are the homes and shops of the crafters who revere him. His adherents pray to him to guide their hammers or chisels, and while quenching hot steel and laying foundations for a home. It is often believed that He Who Crafts forged and burnished the sword of She Who Wields, and worship of these two often goes hand-in-hand. Often, followers of He Who Crafts will possess a personal altar or shrine to him, which is entirely composed of tools or objects they’ve made themselves, each carved or emblazoned with holy images and text. Whenever a blade is forged, no matter the make or kind, a devout smith will bless it for hardiness and efficiency. Ceremonial blades and other weapons are quenched in a special, handcrafted liquid made from anointing oils and quenching oils or water. = She Who Weaves - Goddess of Embroidery and Tapestries She Who Weaves is the goddess of embroidery and tapestries, and is subsequently associated with storytelling and the recording of history through tapestries. While there are no official priests, the closest thing to clergy or priests are Artesia’s tailors and weavers, who believe that the very craft they partake in is a sacrament in itself. There are no shrines to She Who Weaves in the traditional sense, only small altars in the homes indicated by a ceremonial tapestry depicting her likeness. Most adherents do not pray to She Who Weaves, and the crafting of tapestries is considered to be enough as far as direct worship goes. Most followers remain solely in admiration and reverence to her. He Who Delivers He Who Delivers is the god of messengers and the patron to Artesia’s couriers. While there is no structured clergy or official places of worship, couriers act as his priests. Each courier possesses a golden amulet or brooch in the image of a wax seal with a wing at its center, denoting them as men and women of the cloth. Keeps or taverns where letters are kept for delivery are often decorated with his image, and are the only semblance of a temple for He Who Delivers. While there are no formal services, those sending off important letters or packages to loved ones will often pray before passing it to a courier, who will then perform a small ritual to bless the parcel for safe delivery. The ritual consists of speaking a short prayer aloud before stamping the letter with a ceremonial seal and ink, carried specifically for this purpose. They Who Nurture They Who Nurture is the neutral deity of spring and nature, whose gender is left ambiguous for the purpose of enforcing such neutrality. However, personal adherence may differ, causing some followers of They Who Nurture to personally view them as one gender or the other. It is the personal belief of the majority of their followers that the patron deity of nature be as objective and unprejudiced as nature itself. Shrines to this god differ greatly, but casual adherents will often pray over home gardens, or make pilgrimages to a forest dais to conduct prayer and ceremony. The priesthood of They Who Nurture is unlike most. They are roving clergymen, clad in natural and earthy robes, who operate in flocks, donning the name ‘Druids’. These flocks are known as ‘Circles’. While there are no formally established temples, certain Circles will open up their groves, sometimes called enclaves, for public prayer and open ceremony, though many prefer to remain private. The hierarchy of the clergy is fairly simple, consisting of Druids, Augurs, and Archdruids. Druids are made known due to the totem, or emblem they carry on their person, a wooden statuette which takes a form of their choice. Such totems are handmade by their carrier. The task of a Druid is to safeguard the sanctity of the natural order, and balance of the world. To safeguard the natural order is to perform blessings for forests, crop fields, and replant shorn trees where they have not been. Druids have been known to operate closely to followers of ‘She Who Sows’, patron goddess of agriculture. Services to They Who Nurture are careful and meticulous ceremonies, often involving sacrifice of blood, or worldly possessions and luxuries in which an adherent will cast off an object, like a ring or hand mirror, off into a brazier. Overall, however, ceremonies will differ with each circle. One tradition that all adherents partake in is known as ‘rebalancing’, in which a followers, likely a group of druids, will set out in search of an affront to the natural balance and repair it. It is the belief of They Who Nurture, and their followers that everything operates in a cycle, and that everything which lives, human or not, possesses a soul, and feels deeply. Minor Gods in Artesia There are many minor gods in Artesia, more than one can count or care too, but these usually only have a handful of followers and receive scorn or indifference outside their immediate locale. While it is possible for there to be a god of fire, water, or some other abstract concept, and probably is, they are not well known or respected in Artesia, and may receive little acknowledgment outside of a few people. Examples of these minor gods include He Who Brews - God of Alcohol, She Who Risks - goddess of luck, He Who Mends - God of Healing, She Who Reflects - Goddess of Philosophy, and He Who Trades - God of Business. She Who Risks She Who Risks is the Goddess of luck in all of its forms, both the extreme good and the extremely bad. She is a very minor god. It is quite uncommon for Artesians to accept her as their patron, but most acknowledge her touch on their lives at least once in a while. The symbol of She Who Risks is a simple coin with a different image on either side, as one of the simplest games of chance. It is believed by some that She Who Risks is the daughter of He Who Guides and that those who carry a horseshoe with them will have better luck, for She wouldn’t often desire to anger her father. Followers of She Who Risks have a tradition of wearing a coin embroidered into their hat, cloak, or jacket, as a way of inviting extreme luck upon themselves, gambling with the Goddess herself. There is not much in the way of formal priesthood for She Who Risks, but those that do exist often travel alone, or in small groups, and challenge strangers to games of chance. They are often unidentifiable as a priest of She Who Risks unless asked, though most wear one or more coins embroidered into their clothes. Offerings that are given to She Who Risks are sparse, and often taking chances in life suffice as an offering to Her. In very formal circumstances, or when making a dire plea to the Goddess for good luck, dice, coins, and things with very low odds of natural occurrence (such as four-leaf clovers, double-grown fruits, and other such phenomena) serve as good offerings. Active worship of She Who Risks is very uncommon, followers generally just living with more risk and chance in their lives than most. Occasionally, however, during tourneys, and for every grand tourney, there is a gathering of followers of She Who Risks, which serves as the most formal worship of the season. The gathered followers hold a tournament of their own amidst the other festivities, challenging each other to games of chance (somewhat influenced by skill, often) until there is a victor. The victor is deemed favored by She Who Risks and leads the rest in a formal prayer before the festivities end. Religious Sayings and Their Meanings “''May He guide you well''.” - A common farewell for Artesians, it is to say they hope the other leaves in the grace of the gods. “''Sure as She Who Risks''”. - The Artesian way of saying no shit, or that something is guaranteed or for sure. “''May you cherish him/her as She cherishes you.” - A common saying or sometimes warning to show happiness for a courtship or romantic couple. Has many local variations on the saying. “''We welcome you as They welcome all.” - A Common saying when inviting one inside one’s home, a formal greeting and invoking hospitality upon host and guest, and They Who Welcome to enforce said hospitality. “''Watch for Her cue.” - Said to performers before they go onstage. It means to trust in She Who Inspires to guide the performer and help them carry on with the show when nerves take over. “''As the trees watch over us, They will watch over those in need.” - A way to say that nature watches over all, and should be respected, like those with should watch over those without. “''We will uphold justice, or He will.''” - Said during the opening of every trial, it invokes He Who Upholds to help them to the just verdict, or to enforce it if the wrong one is given. There are many more sayings than these, and usually along the same lines as the ones outlined above. Due to the fractious nature of religion in Artesia, there are few commonalities between them. Religious Unity, Dissent, and Conflict Artesians believe in a number of different gods, and some of their followers don’t practice worship in the same regards. While many priests accept the polytheistic nature of worship, some will come to disagreements on which gods are the most important and debate about ‘proper’ ways to worship. Often, these debates can lead to small conflicts of groups of people choosing to disregard what the others say. On occasion, they lead to much larger conflicts of belief, and a few wars have been started by those who believe certain gods should be more important than others. The Artesian Afterlife The afterlife in Artesia is rather simple. It is seen as an idealistic field under a constant blue sky, at the center of this endless expanse being the Hall of Heroes. Their horses who have deceased travel with them here, and they spent the rest of eternity riding, fighting, or drinking with those inside of the Hall. Those who do not go to the Endless Field are instead sent to an endless void, doomed forever to walk alone. Category:Artesia